


Where I Need To Be

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Season/Series 06, So much angst, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "So. How long have you been back." He asked, skipping all pleasantries now that he could get an actual response."About 3 hours." Derek answered, voice softer than he meant it to be.Stiles nodded, accepting the answer. "Alright. Why are you back?""I needed to see you." Derek answered, letting his gaze drop to the expanse of grass between the two of them."Me? You needed to see me? Why?" Stiles asked incredulously.





	

Derek had developed what some might call a bad habit since he evolved. He discovered that it's a lot easier to get information as a wolf. So when he wanted to know something that he couldn't simply find out by normal means, he would shift to wolf form, stick to the shadows, and listen in for what he needed to know. 

So of course that was what his instincts told him to do when he decided that he would go see Stiles. He waited until nightfall, shifted, and made his way towards the Stilinski house. The whole way berating himself for being too scared to just go up and knock on the door like a normal person.  

Granted, when did he ever do things like a normal person anymore? 

He could hear two heartbeats as he made his way up alongside the house. A look out front showed the Sheriff's cruiser and Stiles' jeep side by side in the driveway. Derek listened as the Sheriff said his goodbyes to Stiles and headed out to work. 

Slowly, Derek crept around the side of the house and through the backyard, coming to stop at the back door. The main door was wide open, but the screen door was closed, and through the screen he could see Stiles sitting at the kitchen table with at least 5 books open in front of him. He had one pen in his hand, tapping it on the page of a notebook, another in his mouth that he was gnawing on absently. 

He looked like he was alright. He smelled anxious, but that was normal for Stiles from what Derek could remember. Stiles always had a lingering smell of anxiety, no matter the situation. Happy, excited, distracted. He always had that underlying hint of it. 

After a few minutes of watching Derek decided he really should leave, his curiosity and desire to make sure Stiles was okay had been met and he could go now. Or at least that's what he told himself. He really wanted more, but this would have to be enough. 

He stood, started to back up slowly, and froze as a bright light suddenly flickered on and temporarily blinded him. The backyard had a motion sensing light, and he had triggered it by not going back along the wall of the house the way he had came. 

At the sudden flash of light Stiles jerked around, turning to face the back door and dropping both pens in the process. His eyes going wide at the sight of the massive black wolf standing mere feet away. "Derek?" He asked, though he knew without a doubt that that's who the wolf on the other side of the screen was. 

Derek blinked, flashing the blue of his eyes at Stiles as he did so. He took a hesitant step back without thought. The urge to flee fighting against the urge to stay. 

Stiles stood slowly, taking a step towards the door, then another, and another. Before Derek knew it Stiles was outside and kneeling roughly 5 feet away, licking his lips nervously and eyeing the wolf up and down. 

"Is it really you in there?" Stiles asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked the wolf in the eyes. His scent was shifting from heavy with anxiety to something almost light and hopeful. It made Derek's nose tickle when he breathed it in. 

Nodding sharply, Derek sat, bringing his tail to wrap around himself in a protective manor. He may trust Stiles, but his instincts were telling him to be careful. 

Stiles let out a laugh at the movement before letting himself ungracefully flop sideways and twist to sit cross legged in front of the wolf. "So, what, were you trying to do the whole stealthy wolf thing and forgot we have a floodlight out here?" He asked, waving a hand at Derek before gesturing to the bright light on the wall behind him. 

Again Derek gave a sharp nod, this time tilting his head a little as he studied Stiles. He looked good. Less pale and thin than he had a year ago. If Derek were to hazard a guess he would say that Stiles was fully recovered from his encounter with the Nogitsune. At least physically, anyway. 

"Alright.." Stiles began slowly, something in his demeanor shifting as he spoke. "So, I don't hear from you in a year, and suddenly you're back and lurking around my back yard? After everything that's happened you just, what, decided to turn into a wolf and slulk around my house? To what, check in on me? When you could just as easily have called, or texted, or, oh, I don’t know, walked up as a human and knocked on the door?" Stiles rambled, voice growing louder and angrier, his scent going sour in a way that made Derek duck his head in shame. Stiles was right, he could have done those things, he should have.  

After a moment of staring at a chastised Derek, Stiles brought a hand up and punched the bridge of his nose, let out a forced breath through his nostrils, and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them again Derek flattened his ears, adding to the effect that he obviously felt bad for his behavior. He might have even let out a small whine and shifted his weight uncomfortably, but he would deny it if asked. 

"You know.." Stiles started again, voice a little high with emotion."This would be a lot easier if you would change back. I feel like I'm talking to a wall here. Not that I have anything against your wolf form, but I would be nice to get actual words out of you and not just head movements and the odd growl and whine." 

Derek sighed, or huffed air through his nose (it's basically a sigh), and after taking a moment to mentally prepare, he left himself shift to human. When he was finished he sat, legs outstretched in front of him, arms coming to fold over his chest as he pulled his legs back to mirror Stiles' sitting position. 

"That's better." Stiles said calmly before shucking off his plaid button up and holding it out for Derek. "Cover up before one of the neighbors see's your goods." He made a gesture to Derek's lap with his free hand, but kept his eyes locked with the green ones that were now level with his own. 

Derek accepted the shirt and draped it over himself, honestly grateful for the gesture since he knew at least one of Stiles' neighbors was awake and walking around their home as they spoke. Also, while being all for stripping down and going off a on runs as a wolf, being naked as a human, while out in the open, was kind of uncomfortable. 

Stiles cleared his throat after Derek had finished covering himself. "So. How long have you been back." He asked, skipping all pleasantries now that he could get an actual response. 

"About 3 hours." Derek answered, voice softer than he meant it to be. 

Stiles nodded, accepting the answer. "Alright. Why are you back?" 

"I needed to see you." Derek answered, letting his gaze drop to the expanse of grass between the two of them. 

"Me? You needed to see me? Why?" Stiles asked incredulously. 

"I have no idea. I just needed to come see that you were okay. When I got back I went and talked to Argent, he filled me in on what's happened while I was away... I wanted to make sure you were alright.." Derek said honestly. 

Stiles squinted, studying Derek like he was a puzzle that needed solving. "Well, I'm fine. A little upset that I missed three months of senior year thanks to the latest supernatural insanity to befall Beacon Hills, but other than that I'm just peachie." He ended with his arms thrown out at his sides, making it obvious that he's in one piece and angry now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish three months of overdue homework." 

Stiles pushed himself up and turned, making to storm back into the house. 

"Stiles! Wait!" Derek called after him, springing to his feet and making to grab for the teens shoulder. 

Stiles spun around before Derek could even touch him, a finger pointed in Derek's face and a slight gleam of unshed tears in his eyes. "Don't. You left. You made the choice to leave. So what, now I'm supposed to just forget that and be happy to see you? Well I am happy, happy that I at least know you're not dead. But that doesn't change things. Go home, Derek. I don't have time for whatever it is that you want from me." He made another flippant gesture, arms flailing before he spun on his heels, stormed back into the house and slammed both doors behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh! Things are starting to get interesting! Or at least I think so ;) see you all in the next part!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
